X-Shadow
by Caiahar
Summary: A depressed boy gets mixed up within other world's affairs, namely, the clash between light and dark, good and evil. He may have the right spirit for adventure.. "I'm going to live. I don't what I'm living for or why, but I'm sure as hell that I'm going to live."
1. Startoff

**X-SHADOW**

A/N: Heyooo! I'm sorry for not have kept up for so long, I'm a lazy asshole. This story continues, but I'm revamping it. Yes, the old one had a bunch of flaws, and this one will be a bit different. Also, I've improved at writing...somewhat.

 **Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and other stuff, like the plot.**

" I don't know why I live, but I do. There's nothing for me. Everything will continue on, without me. But I'll live. I don't know why, or I'm going to. I feel constricted, isolated, held back, and lonely. My parents have high expectations for me, and they are the source. I hardly have any friends, or so it seems. People ask me how I give good advice, better than psychiatrists, even.

Well, let's say there's this huge pit. Everyone who goes in dies. But there's rumored to be a great treasure there. So a group of adventurers come to the pit and ask a scientist who has researched everything about the pit. But then, they see a person in the pit. The only one person amongst thousands of bodies. Who's advice would you take, the scientists, or the person in the pit?

I would choose the person in the pit, because he has something the scientist doesn't have, and that's experience. He sees people come down all the time, only to die. He's experienced his time there. He truly knows best. He's faced the terrible and horrendous things. So he tries to get people to not go in the pit.

I am that person in the pit. I've experienced heartbreaking stuff, and I now suffer through depression. I have experience. When someone has a problem, I give out good advice, because I don't want them to fall too. But I can't out. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm sure as hell of one thing. I'm gonna live, no matter what. My life is a mess, and I'm just there, but….I'm going to live this."

 _-Thoughts of a 14 year old boy, Caiahar._

A boy in the shadows of the trees. Staring out into the sunset. Listening to others talking together after school. Reflecting. His life which he deemed horrible. Dreams of other worlds. Suddenly stripped of his life, thrown into chaos. Ice. Shadows. Chains. A mirror. Heart cut into halves. Cloaked members of an Organization. Traveling to different worlds. Two figures appear. Both speak same words in unison, in different worlds. A blank white room, with both figures in it, same time, different dimensions. Both clash against enemies, fighting at the brink of death. A Heartless, clashing with the enemy. A fallen angel spars. A hunter trains. Chains are broken. Memories are lost. The power of light and darkness, mixed in shadows..

"Huh..?" Caiahar's eyelids jolted open. Sunlight hit his eyes abruptly. The blinds were open again. Who did that again, he doesn't know. He just knows he hates them open. Sunlight filtered in as he sat up on his bed. "Another one of those dreams again?.." Those have been coming to him more often. Dreams as large and vivid as _tha_ t was almost a daily routine now. Maybe he should visit the therapist sometime. He slowly slid off the bed and stretched (And almost falling over in the process; You try stretching with an extremely heavy blanket on you).

As he yawned, he got a glimpse of the alarm clock.

 _WHAT?! Dammit, I overslept! Only 10 minutes before the bus arrive!_

He ninja-stripped and changed, and slipped down the stairs, grabbing his ready made lunch (how convenient that he decided to make his lunch the night before.), his backpack, and sped off to the bus stop (Only slipping about a hundred times. Wait, that seems like anime.)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caiahar slammed his head against his laptop. English was _not_ the best subject to have as last period. He peered at the time at his laptop. 10 minutes till class ends.

10 minutes could have not gone any slower.

The teacher explained the homework, precautions, and _yadda yadda yadda_. It was all the same.

Caiahar burst out of the room, gasping exaggeratedly. His mind was a blank when it came to research papers.

As he walked out of the school, everything seemed a bit darker than usual. Must've rained.

Hm. Too dark.

In fact, it could've been getting darker by the second.

Caiahar looked up, seeing no clouds. When he looked down, he saw that it was eerily, dark. Along with a man in a cloak watching him. When Caiahar blinked, he was gone, and everything returned to normal.

He must be hallucinating.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNG! RRRRRRIIIIINNNNG!"

Sora Hikari looked down at his silver polished land phone, which had a keyblade-like stand, with the phone itself looking like the Kingdom Keyblade.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNG!"

It was Riku. Why he was calling, he didn't know. Riku could just go up to his door and knock. Both had to live in the same house, both their parents killed in the events of Kingdom Hearts 2. Of course, living in the same house could be a problem, Sora noted. Crazy yaoi fangirls would scream in joy at this part. He narrowed his eyes. He liked _Kairi_ , not Riku, he was pretty darn sure he was straight. Living alone would be horrible.

Sora tugged at his chocolate colored, spiky and very messy hair. He could have been living in Kairi's house, but Riku convinced him not to. For obvious reasons. Of course, Sora had secretly _loved_ to live with Kairi, although he wouldn't admit it.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNG"

"Shut the hell up you god-dang phone!"

He opened the door and chucked the phone at Riku's door down the hallway. Neither had a dent or were broken, Sora noted in relief.

"Alright Riku, get your lazy butt out of bed and tell me what you want!"

He was surprised Riku had stooped to his level of calling people nearby. Yes, he saw it as stooping, since Sora was the only one would do that.

There was a grunt behind the door, clattering of several-he didn't even know what, pushing, pulling, (His room might actually be messier than Sora's, but Riku'd never let him check) and the door opened.

Riku peered at him through his silver bangs (Slightly messy due to the rough start of getting out of bed), and said, "Kairi's calling us down to the island."

Sora raised a brow. "This early? She usually waits until later."

Riku just shrugged. "She was really hyper. Go get ready anyways."

Sora smirked, and replied, "Hyper? You sure it wasn't Selphie? You could have heard wrong."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Believe me, I know enough of Kairi to know when she's here."

Sora grunted in annoyance (Pretty fake, if you asked Riku. He most likely wanted to go see Kairi, for obvious reasons) and closed his door to change.

"Hey Sora, I've decided we shouldn't go!" Riku called,

Sora burst out of his room. "No no no no no! I want to go!"

Sora realized what he said, and turned red. Riku concealed his laughter, and strut back to his room.

A/N: I think I might be able to continue on, I have more motivation, plus it's summer. Please review! Don't hesitate! Please, if you read this, read the next chapters! This first chapter is short and not that good, but the next ones are better!


	2. Vortex

**X-Shadow**

 **A/N: Second chapter.** This was already partly done, so that's the reason for quick one. By the way, **this continues after KH Dream Drop Distance, but will not finish KH3. It will start off within the events of DDD. Caiahar has a separate story. Leave KH3 to Square Enix.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my Original Characters and Plot.**

Sora and Riku ran. They were late. Very late. They both knew the power of a Princess of Heart. Especially Kairi.

She did _not_ like it when people came late when she called them. She supposedly had a few exceptions for Sora and Riku, but this has gone waaay too far. They were off by 2 hours.

They both dashed to the beach in a minute. They stopped abruptly. Their eyes grew impossibly big, so big, that you had a clear view of the whites around them.

There was a auburn haired girl teenager, with fair white skin, with her usual pink dress ( **A/N: Forgive me, for the lack of a better description. I don't wanna describe the dress. Search up Kairi and you'll see it.** ). The supposedly "Wonderful Princess of Heart" (As described oh-so-wonderfully by King Mickey. She wasn't a real princess, although Sora did think of her as his princess.), Kairi. She was standing there, grinning, and clutching a Keyblade. Perhaps she would forgive them, after seeing the looks on their faces. That was _way_ too valuable. She should have broughten a camera. Or her phone. It wasn't often that you saw both Keyblade Wielders shocked and wide-eyed like this, considering what they've been through. Oh wait, there was her phone.

She took it out.

 _ **FLASH!**_

Sora and Riku covered their eyes, blinded from the sudden burst of white light.

Riku grimaced. _The light still hurts me a bit.._

They opened their eyes again, dazzled with stars bouncing everywhere.

Riku was the first to recover. Obviously. He shot a killer look.

"You took a _photo_ of us? Without permission?!

Kairi giggled.

"I'm keeping this forever! That expression on both of your faces was much too valuable to pass up!"

Sora shook his head a few times, then looked up.

"Well, you don't see a girl _randomly_ summoning a Keyblade everyday, do you?"

Kairi huffed. "It's not random! I've been trying to summon it ever since Master Yen Sid said that I had the potential! Besides, it's not as if you see male Keyblade Wielders popping up every day!"

Sora leaned down to examine the Keyblade on the floor.

Kairi quickly snatched it up and threw it behind her. "Don't touch it!" Riku ignored her protests as he went to pick it up as Kairi pouted along with punching his arm (Of course, it didn't do too much, his arm was _buff_ ).

It was the Keyblade he had given her in The World That Never Was to fend off Heartless. Destiny's Embrace, he remembered.

The Keyblade itself had the Paopu Fruit token attached to it on the handle by a red rope-like chain. The hilt was unique. One side of it resembled a breaking ocean wave, the other was a vine of sand that wrapped around the sunset colored shaft. The vine connected into a bouquet of very colorful flowers, resembling the teeth of a key and in such a way that outlines a hearts.

Overall, it looked a bit harmless, compared to Sora, Riku, and King Mickey's Keyblades.

But they knew better. It was deadly. And it clearly represented her. With training she could become immensely strong.

Although...It was a bit too girly. Perhaps later she would want to upgrade to something more threatening later on.

Sora was first to break the silence.

"Uhm, you summoned a Keyblade, that's great and all, I'm happy for you, but is that the only reason you called us?

Kairi shook her head. "No, I called you two to train me. There's no better Keyblade wielders than you two!"

Riku blinked. Then blinked again. "We may be the best ones you've seen, but the best teachers? Like hell we are. You're better off asking Master Yen Sid or Mickey to teach you."

"I'll learn more from you two!"

"No you won't."

"I'll learn better!"

"No you won't."

"Master Yen Sid and King Mickey are soooo boring though!"

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are!"

He sighed. She was so stubborn. He'd break through her though. There was only one person he couldn't break through.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clide stepped into a white room from his portal, said portal dissolving away into nothingness behind him. He let out a sigh of relief. That had been way too close. If only he were allowed to use his traditional weapon.

Clide pulled out the knife and gun and threw them away in disgust. Worthless weapons. Compared to his, they were baby pins.

An old man at the end of the room stood with his back to him.

He was bald, with thin eyebrows and a silver goatee. The ears were slightly pointed, and the eyes were creepingly yellow, seemingly to look at everything negatively.

The clothes were a bit odd, to say the least. He donned a black and white cloak, with a red inner lining, covering a white shirt with a few black belts. His hands were covered with white gloves, and his boots were nearly as tall as his calf.

His skin was mildly tanned brown, with broad shoulders and a crooked, slumped back. He looked a bit feeble and weak, but one mustn't judge looks, Clide thought. That man held almost five times the power he had.

"You failed, didn't you?" He shot out. His voice was deep and raspy.

Clide sweatdropped. "Dammit, Xehanort...I couldn't find the little bugger. How the hell am I supposed to find him in a town? Eventually, the police found me, and it was impossible to do anything with that pin of a knife and a pistol."

Xehanort turned around and stared at him, to which Clide flinched at. Those yellow eyes were creepy as hell.

Clide ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "Sooo...you want me to go at him again?"

Xehanort closed his eyes. There was a long moment of silence, perhaps 5 minutes.

It was eerie.

He then opened his eyes and said, "I shall try to put him in a long slumber. From there I will send you into his dreams. You can take him out in his dream, then come out. He will then also be knocked out in his world. From there, I want you to take him to me. Similar to how we did with Sora. Only this time, it's a foolish 13 year old, and it will be nigh impossible to fail, even with his powers. Understood?"

Clide grinned with his handsome face. "Ah! That'd be a piece of cake! With my bow, he's got no chance."

Xehanort eyed him accusingly. "Do not underestimate the young lad. He will be conscious if you appear in his dreams. He will not go without a fight. We can only hope that he doesn't unlock his powers."

But Clide had already portalled away.

Xehanort gritted his teeth. "Insolent brat...At least he follows orders." He raised his chin. "Perhaps he can be useful to me…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caiahar lay in bed. He had absolutely nothing to do. He was finished with his homework, eaten dinner, and it was only 8:00.

He probably should sleep. Better than having to deal with the shenanigans of his family.

Easier said than done. He had been watching scary movies last weekend. Nightmares be hauntin' him now

He closed his eyes. Immediately a picture of a zombie came to mind, and he shot open his eyes instantly.

Outside, Clide sat at the playground bench. He had sat here for an hour, and the little bugger still hadn't slept.

Well, it was Xigbar to blame. I mean, he came at 7:00 because he told him to!

" _Dude, kids these days sleep pretty early. He'll be counting sheep by the time you get there." He said, smirking._

Clide had forgotten how long Xigbar has been a Nobody without any real experience with kids, save for Roxas and Xion, which barely counted. Who knows what year that guy was a kid. Dude was probably many decades from having any experience with kids. Plus his hair was _graying_ right before he became Nobody. Then he decides to put it into a ponytail and be like "Dude!" like those old guys who think they're strong and can still play sports.

Well, he wasn't one to be underestimated. Guy was probably older than Vexen, and no doubt stronger.

Sorry, Even, not Vexen. Vexen is his nobody version. Gad, he hear stories from Saix how the old geezer always complained about the younger ones, basically everyone, never treated him with respect. And compare the two of them.

The beeping on his wrist jolted him from his thoughts. Caiahar was asleep. He fumbled with the mini-screen, turning it off.

Standing up (With several cracks coming from his back and legs), he gave a quick look around him. Nobody was out at this time, but perhaps there could be a few drunks roaming around.

A grin formed onto his face. _Gotcha little bugger!_

Clide spread out his hand (To be honest, those hand gestures are only for show. Hey, Xemnas did it too!) forming a Dark Corridor and stepped through it.

Arriving at Caiahar's room, he looked around. Pretty standard stuff. Desk, drawers, closet, chair, and a bed. What mattered was the being in the bed. Within the bed lied Caiahar, loudly snoring with the covers half off.

He tapped onto the earpiece he wore. "Alright Master Xehanort, I'm here." he whispered.

The raspy voice crackled into his ear. "Sending you in. Clide, you know what to do."

Out of nowhere, a Keyblade appeared in front of him. Clide recognized it as Xehanorts Keyblade. From the tip of it, a black beam shot out and directed itself into his chest.

Clide stood there mesmerized for a few seconds.

"Grab the Keyblade you fool, in order to get in!" Xehanort growled.

Clide grabbed onto the Keyblade, and right then, he disappeared.

He was transported into Darkness.

He summoned his Infinity Blaster, his bow. The bow was black in the middle, with shining crystal shards on each end. The middle had a yellow handle holding it. Red and blue twirled around the mid-section, with yellow diamond shaped pieces on either side, to which arrows formed and shot from, shooting 2 arrows at a times. They were black energy based arrows, blue outlined ones which went at a terrific speed.

The most amazing part about it is that the bow could be turned into dual blades, done by twisting the handle and pulling outward. The crystal pieces were the blades.

But enough about that. Clide could see a huge picture forming.

Immediately, he knew what it was. It was a picture of boy, black hair going upwards, not spiked, brown sunburned skin, with eyes half closed, but the black eyes clearly visible. Caiahar. He was sitting or lying down, donning a black cloak (which Clide smirked at)

He knew this from training with Xehanort, who showed him illusions of Soras and Roxas's ones respectively.

Where there were supposed to be circles with his friends pictures in them, were dark, obscure ones.

Clide smirked. Seemed like this kid hardly had friends.

Wait..

His smirk faded. Doesn't that mean he doesn't have trust? Then why would Xehanort want him?

He also realized, the whole picture, had a scar running through the entire of it. What..what could it mean?

Clide floated down. No sign of Caiahar.

Perhaps he needed to activate something. Maybe strike the picture?

Better than nothing. His earpiece wouldn't work here.

He walked up to the place in the picture where his heart would roughly be. He clasped the dual blades, and brought them down. Hard.

The effect was immediate. Caiahar was forming onto the ground. He made out the bent knees, head down, and a hand on the ground. Then the head looked up, confused.

Clide grinned ear-to-ear as Caiahar stared at him confused.

"Yo!" Clide mock-saluted. Caiahar looked around, exploring his surroundings, then back at him.

"Is this a dream?.." He mumbled blankly.

"It's a dream, buddy-boy, but I'm as real as ever!" Clide remarked.

Caiahar stared at him for a minute. (Insert Anime-like steam coming from ears).

"Whoo ar yu?"

Clide burst into laughter. Caiahar shook his head to clear his sleepiness.

That man looked familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Yes! "You're the guy who peeked into the bathroom stall at school!" He exclaimed.

Clide facepalmed. He waited a minute before answering.

"Jeez, you don't remember? Darkness? Sky?"

Caiahar's eyes dawned with recognition.  
It was the guy who appeared after school, where everything went dark.

"What..where...ermahgurd.."

Clide rolled his eyes. "Kiddo, we're in your dreams. Except it's a dream into your heart. You're feeling every moment of this."

He latched his blades together into the bow. "And now yur REALLY gonna feel it boi!"

He leaped up into the air and shot several arrows.

Caiahar could only stand there in disbelief, taking in the information.

When reality (well, not really reality, he _was_ in a dream, but let's just say reality.) hit him, he saw the arrows flying towards him.

He ducked, a bit awkwardly, and the arrows _just_ skimmed his back.

Another slew of arrows. This time Caiahar dodged and weaved through all of them. It was a relief to know that they didn't home in. But then again, he was getting attacked by a madman in his dream.

Clide sent off a charged shot, then unlatched the bow, blades gleaming. He sprinted towards Caiahar, jumped, and homed in with the razor sharp blades.

Caiahar widened his eyes. Clide was coming in such a speed that he couldn't react. He crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes.

 _This is the end!_

All went black. The gleaming picture underneath them was covered by darkness as well, temporarily.

Clide shielded his eyes. For some reason, this darkness _hurt_ his eyes. Why? Only light did that. But this darkness..was so unnatural, so blinding.

Then the darkness disappeared. He looked up again and gaped.

Caiahar waited for the inevitable end. _I was so sure I was gonna live, no matter what. And to be the best, that no one ever was..To catch them is my real.. OKAY TIME TO STOP_

He looked up and saw a huge enormous black X symbol upon them. Behind the X had a blackish, slightly transparent, force field surrounding Caiahar.

Clide was thrown back from the impact, and he cursed.

"Dammit! You've gotten it!" Clide growled.

"Damn it," Clide muttered again. "I was supposed to get you back alive and unscathed!"

Clide raised his blades over his head, then slammed both into the ground.

The effect was immediate. The enormous circle turned into a dark void.

Caiahar found his legs sinking into the dark matter, and desperately tried to lift them out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caiahar woke up suddenly, gasping hard. Was that a dream?

"This ain't a dream, buddyboy.."

Caiahar became of his surroundings, and looked up. He was not in his bed, but in a park. However, it was not the park his home was near. It was the one by the school.

Clide stood there in the moonlight, eyes gleaming. "Sad I had to resort to this tactic. Pity one must use these unstable portals."

"P-portals?!" Caiahar sputtered.

"Any moment now.."

Clide took a sandwich out of his pocket and bit into it. "Man, it feels good to eat good Subway subs again."

Caiahar's eyes darted around. There was no use in staying here. Problem was, he didn't know how to get home. Perhaps he could find some houses and call nine-one-o-

His thoughts were again interrupted by a screaming wind in the sky. Clide glanced up. "Huh, seems like it decided to start early this time.", crumbs falling from his mouth.

Caiahar looked up in horror, and was met by an enormous vortex within the clouds. The sound was deafening, and all at once, they were covered in a whirlwind of air.

Caiahar covered his eyes partially, and tried to see through the whirlwind. He was Clide's silhouette, who was currently laughing.

"Tell me what's going on, you bastard! What is this thing?!" Caiahar yelled, trying to keep up over the sound.

He couldn't hear him. The sound was too loud.

He was picked up against the wind, and began flying towards the eye of the vortex.

It looked like a tornado, but it wasn't. It was a huge amount of (surprise!) darkness sucking him upward.

What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of

 **DRAGONBALL Z**

A/N: Theres Chappie 2 for ya. From now on, I have to write everything, since these 2 chappies were half done. So new ones will be harder, and will come later, hopefully. Assuming I'm not too lazy, but it's summer.

Please read and review! Favorite, follow, whatever. I want to know if ppl read this and like it!

Bai!


	3. The Garden

**X-Shadow**

 **A/N:** Heyo! I'm back with another chapter! This took some time to type, but I got it in the morning! Not bad huh? 3 chapters in 3 days!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except my OC's and the plot. If I did own everything, I wouldn't be writing this fic, I would make my story an actual game/anime/manga.

Caiahar kneeled against some pavement, gasping and wheezing. He had just arrived from the dark vortex tornado thingy, or should I say, thrown onto the pavement. He took a few minutes to catch his breath, then slowly stood up and examined his surroundings.

He seemed to be in some kind of town square, although the place wasn't that much of a town, since there was a huge castle to his right. There were many hedges and bushes, and from one end he could see countless shop stalls.

Caiahar then spotted a guy walking from one of the paths. Wait, not a guy. He looked more like...a duck. A duck? What?

Caiahar approached the duck. The duck had a set of thick, ruffling feathers around his head, with a pair of spectacles upon his eyes, He wore a top hat and seemingly rich clothes, and to top it off, a walking cane. Looks like an old rich man.

But duck.

"Excuse me sir, but could you tell me where I am?" Caiahar asked.

The old duck looked up at Caiahar. "Eh? Ya mean you don't know where you are, laddie?"

"Ehrm, yeah."

The duck started laughing. "Aha! How long has it been since a boy had asked me that! Wait, let me tell you something." He came a bit closer, then looked around suspiciously. "I know your secret. Don't worry, I won't tell. You're from another world, aren't ya ma boi? Well, so am I!"

Caiahar stared at him puzzled. "What do you mean, another world?"

"Wait, wait! Let us introduce ourselves! My name is Scrooge McDuck!"

"My name's Caiahar." Caiahar replied.

"Alright then laddie, come with me for a walk, and I'll tell you what you need to know!"

They starting walking along one of the paths, passing shops run by strange creatures.

"Aye, this place is known as Radiant Gardens! It previously used to be called Hallow Bastion when the Heartless took over, but know it's been restored!"

"What's a Heartless?" Caiahar asked.

"Ah, I forgot! You're not from around here! Forget me! There's something called a Restoration Committee you see. I'm more than sure they'll help you!"

Scrooge gave out directions, along with a map to Caiahar!

"Right, thanks Mr. Scrooge!" Caiahar called out as he ran towards the Restoration site.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caiahar knocked on the door to the Restoration base. As he waited he pondered the things happening to him.

Could this be a dream? No, it's too real. All of this was too weird. He was nervous, but at the same time, excited. Who knew what would happen next?

His thoughts were interrupted by a man opening the door. He had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar along the bridge of his nose. He donned a black jacket with a fur collar.

He narrowed his eyes at Caiahar. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before."

Caiahar flinched. _Man_ this guy was intimidating.

"Uh, sorry to bother you. This is weird, coming out of the blue, but uh..um I'm from another world, and I need some help."

The man raised a brow, then said, "Come in, explain your story." as he opened the door and yelled, "Yuffie! Cid! Aerith! We have a visitor!"

Caiahar came inside, and found himself in a large room, with a few computers. This place probably was connected to the castle.

"Alright, my name is Leon. The old guy there is Cid, the pirate girl is Yuffie, and the girl with the pink dress is Aerith." Leon said.

"EY YOU MOTHAFUCKA! HOW OLD DO YA TINK I AM?!" The man on the computer swirled around. He was a blonde, middle aged guy, with an angry expression and a cigar. Cid.

"Pirate? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie, SQUALL!" Yuffie said. She was a teenage girl, with short black hair, with a bit too much revealing clothing guised as a ninja.

Aerith sighed. "Now now, Cid, Yuffie, show some respect for our guest."

Caiaha was awe-struck by her. She was..beautiful..gourgeous. She had long pretty light brown hair, and while so many girls can't pull off an all-pink look, she was just beautiful in her pink dress. She had stunning green eyes, and a beautiful radiant face.

She then turned towards and gave him a smile, to which Caiahar shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So, what's your name?" Her voice and her smile were sweet and kind.

Caiahar introduced himself and explained his story to them.

After hearing this, Leon pondered this for a moment.

"Sounds like a sticky situation. That guy, Clide, wore a black coat, huh? He could be a member of the new Organization."

"Hate to interrupt ye new friendship, but there be Heartless spotted near Merlin's house." Cid said.

Leon glanced at the computer, then grabbed his Gunblade. "I was just about to go to Merlin. Come with me." He said, nodding to Caiahar.

"We'll take care of the other part of town!" Yuffie called.

Caiahar and Leon bolted out and headed towards Merlin's house.

"Since you can't really fight yet, I'll be taking you to Merlin's to learn some stuff. Stay with me at all times before we get there." Leon said.

A group of Heartless appeared, to which Leon easily cleared out with 2 swipes of his Gunblade.

Reaching Merlin's house, they saw Merlin fighting back against the Heartless.

In no time, they were cleared out.

Merlin came up to them, huffing. "I'm too old for this." He then spotted Caiahar. "Now who might this be?"

Leon explained the situation, to which Merlin said, "Hm, Leon, I think you should better teach this young man Flowmotion first. It'll be vital with fighting and avoiding Heartless and other enemies."

"Understood." Leon replied. He beckoned Caiahar to follow him.

They arrived at the outskirts of the town after a few minutes, with many large rock formations surrounding them.

"This is a good place to practice," Leon said. He turned to Caiahar to explain.

"Alright, Flowmotion is a kind of technique used to fight, travel, and utilize your surroundings. To activate, touch any large solid object forcefully. This surrounds a white aura around you. You can use this to push off the objects and travel to another, or jump and activate again."

To demonstrate, Leon sped towards a pillar, briefly pushing against it. This instantly put a white aura around him. He quickly pushed off the pillar, and then, he seemingly glided or traveled very fast to another pillar. He pushed off the pillar again, and went around a few times, each activating Flowmotion again. Finally, when he reached pillar, instead of going for the next one, he used it to jump extremely high.

He then brought down his Gunblade and sped towards the ground. Reaching the ground, his Gunblade struck the surface, creating a shockwave which nearly hit Caiahar. Caiahar gaped at this performance.

"Now you give it a try," Leon said.

Caiahar approached a tall pillar nervously. He slammed his palm against it. He was then surrounded by a white aura, temporarily sticking to the pillar. He felt sort of lightweight, and excited. He pushed off, and lo and behold, he began speeding towards the next pillar extremely fast. Caiahar braced for impact, but once he reached it, he didn't feel pain. Instead, he stuck to it again, which then he dropped to the ground.

Caiahar again braced for impact, but he didn't feel anything once he dropped.

 _That was a nearly 20 foot drop. I should've gotten hurt._

Leon came up to him and smiled. "Not bad for a first timer!"

Upon seeing his puzzled face, he said, "Oh, if you're wondering why you didn't get hurt, you shouldn't worry. Flowmotion stops the impact so you don't get hurt. We really don't know the mechanics or physics of it, but we still use it."

He began walking back to the town. "We'll come back here everyday for a week. I'll teach you everything I know about this. Merlin might be able to help you learn some spells too. Come on, we have some spare rooms for you to stay in."

Caiahar followed him, feeling giddy from the Flowmotion. It was certainly a fun experience. It didn't make him tired at all.

Once back at the castle, Leon showed him his room and gave him some spare clothes.

"Let me know if you need anything. You should also take a shower, everythings in the bathroom." He told him.

With that, Leon closed the door to the bedroom, leaving Caiahar alone.

Caiahar took his shower and changed. He fell asleep soon after he hit the bed. It had been a long day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Caiahar went to Merlin's house the next day.

"Ah Caiahar! Glad to see you here! I assume you've come for help? No problem! I know exactly what to do!" Merlin said to him.

Caiahar took a seat by a big table, while Merlin pulled one up next to him.

"So Caiahar, do you, by any chance, have a Keyblade? It's a weapon that obviously has a form of a key, but there are countless versions of one." Merlin asked.

Caiahar shook his head.

"Have you been able to summon a weapon or any other power?"

"Nope." Caiahar replied.

"Hm. Let me do a little testing on you. It won't hurt a bit. It'll just analyze you and tell me what kind of powers or weapons you would have. Just stay very still.." Merlin said. He waved his hands around Caiahar, and a strange light began surrounding the dark room. Merlin closed his eyes and continued his hand waving. He seemed to be in a deep concentration.

After a few minutes, the light began to fade, leaving only the candle light to illuminate the room. Merlin then opened his eyes.

"Whew! You seem like an interesting person! In fact, you're a bit unique!"

Merlin stood up and went to his bookshelves. He began searching through them.

"Now where did I keep that darn book..Swear it was there a few moments ago…" He muttered. "There!" Merlin took out a book and blew the dust off of it, then sitting down.

"Now Caiahar, have you done any training in your world regarding powers and magic?"

"No sir, where I come from, everything is normal. Well..uh, there aren't any magic, powers, aura, Flowmotion, or monsters. We don't even use big weapons like you guys." Caiahar replied.

"Ah, just call me Merlin. Seems very ordinary, is it not?" Merlin opened his book, which said "Character Analysis Definition"

 _What? This boy..He's unique. He doesn't seem like he is one of darkness nor light. What has he been through to achieve this?_ Merlin thought to himself.

"Ahem," Merlin said, catching Caiahar's attention. "You are indeed unique. You seem affiliated with shadows, son. Do you know what they are, in this context?"

Caiahar shook his head.

"Well," Merlin started, "Shadows are something hardly anyone knows about. Even I don't know much. They are something the keeps the balance between light and darkness. While Darkness may seem evil, Darkness isn't always necessarily bad. Same goes for Light. It isn't always necessarily good either. One cannot exist without the other. And here shadows come in."

"Shadows are not of light nor darkness. Shadows appear to _look_ like darkness, but the properties are different. I myself have only experienced shadows before. The sensation is quite peculiar. It doesn't feel menacing like darkness, nor the gentleness of light. You could say it's threatening and not threatening at the same time."

"So does that make me evil?" Caiahar asked, clearly shaken.

"My boy, I don't know. You may or may not be evil. But it depends on how you choose to use this power, similarly to users of light and darkness."

"So Merlin, is there anything else?"

"Indeed. Usually, if you were to specialize in a certain element, you would only be able to use that. But you seem to be able to use 2 different elements. Shadows and Ice. As for your weapon..I don't know. What would you like to be able to wield, Caiahar?"

Caiahar widened his eyes. "Wait, are you saying I can choose what I can use?"

"Well, only your weapon, but yes."

Caiahar pondered about this for a moment, then said, "Merlin, would it be okay if I want to think about it?"

"Of course! I'll start training you tomorrow then, once you have decided! But once you decidem there's no turning back!" Merlin said.

"Alright, thanks Merlin!" Caiahar said, as he left.

Merlin stood up and stretched. "My, My, that boy certainly has potential."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Caiahar lay in bed, he wondered what he should do. _Should I really be going in these places? Shouldn't I be trying to get back home? No, I'm already mixed up in this._

He groaned as he tried to get a better sleeping position. _What should I use as a weapon? It's been 3 hours, and I still don't have an idea. A sword? Too mainstream. A gunblade like Leon? Nah..Just pure shadows and Ice and weapons? Maybe..Let's see, if I'm a shadow, I would be able to hide quickly within other shadows, and move quietly and fast._

 _Wait! If I can learn to use Ice properly, I could utilize ice to use Flowmotion, as well as attack! And if I can use Shadows and Ice, I want something that can hurt significantly, but also be used for other purposes. Hey..since Shadows balance out Light and Darkness, that might be the key! I'm still clueless on that light and darkness business, but I think I've got the weapon down!_ Caiahar, satisfied with his choice, began to fall asleep.

The next day, Caiahar went to Merlin's house to give his answer.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Hello? Is it Caiahar? Please come in!" Merlin's voice rang out.

Caiahar stepped into the house. "Merlin, I think I know what I want to use for a weapon."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "That's good! What is it?"

"Merlin," Caiahar said confidently. "I want my weapon type to be Chains!"

 **A/N: Ahaha! So there it is! Caiahar uses Shadows and Ice, as well as using Chains for weapons! Seems exciting, huh? Since most weapons are swords and stuff, Chains are a good weapon, at least to me! Things are getting exciting!**

 **Guys, please review. I came up 3 chappies in 3 days! That's good..right? RIGHT? Please read, review, favorite, follow, and all that stuff. Alright, I'll throw in a bonus scene down at the bottom!**

 **BONUS SCENE**

"Hey Leon, are you dating someone?" Caiahar asked.

"Well, I have a girlfriend named Rinoa. She's on vacation at her home though, at the moment."

"Is she hot?" Caiahar asked, curious.

"Yeah..she's really hot..HEY!"

Caiahar grinned mischievously. "Tell me how she looks!"

"...Fine." Leon said. "She has long beautiful black hair..she has such beautiful brown eyes, they just pull me in and I can't stop looking at her. She has flawless white skin, and her skin is so soft. She has a really good body. She has a good bust, slender hips and legs. And she has the most beautiful personality ever...She's so kind, she's funny, she's like an angel in disguise..and she kisses really, reaaallly good..I love to make out with her.." Leon ended with a dreamy look on his face, possibly some drool.

Caiahar stuffed his mouth with his fist to keep from laughing.

"Show me a picture of her." He said.

Leon took out a picture of Rinoa. "She's so beautiful.." He breathed.

Caiahar nodded. "Yeah, she's gorgeous. I can see why you're attracted to her."

He then raised his hand.

On cue, Yuffie appeared around the corner giggling, holding a audio recorder. "Squall! I never thought you were like that!"

Leon turned his head. "It's Leon..WAIT DID YOU JUST RECORD ALL OF THAT?!"

Yuffie burst out laughing.

"WERE YOU BOTH IN ON IT?!" Leon yelled.

Caiahar nodded cheekily.

Leon drew his Gunblade. "COME HERE YOU TWO, DON'T YOU DARE SHOW IT TO RINOA!" He ran after them, yelling.

Yuffie and Caiahar sped outside and ran for their lives, laughing immensely.

 **A/N:** How did you guys like that? I loved writing that part lol! Please, please review, what else do I need? I gave you guys a bonus scene!

Till next time,

BAI!


End file.
